


as we fall

by katieandsav



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always-a-Girl!Sam, Fem!Cas, Fem!Sam, Multi, Possible Destiel - Freeform, Slight OOC, always-a-girl!Dean, always-in-a-female-vessel!Cas, au- genderbent, basically all canon relationships, but only where it involves gender, everyone is genderbent, fem!dean, genderbent, plus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieandsav/pseuds/katieandsav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha and Deanna Winchester. Two girls against the world.</p><p>Abandoned by their mother, they pick up the family business. This is their story.</p><p>I'll be doing scenes from the series, and some of my own creation. I'll try my best to include all characters relevant to the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as we fall

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, but I felt it was an important scene to start with. 
> 
> In my mind Deanna= Amber Heard, Samantha= Missy Peregrym, and Jesse= Bradley James.

Samantha Winchester’s eyes shot open. Her boyfriend, Jesse, slept peacefully beside her and she quietly rose out of bed. 

The stairs of the small house they shared creaked lightly. She remembered Jesse making jokes about how it was haunted- and, of course, being her, she’d taken it rather seriously and had done an extensive background check on the lot.

She saw a tall figure standing by the door. “Who’s there?” she asked loudly.

When the figure (ghost, shapeshifter, demon, whatever) didn’t respond, she lunged.

In a flash of long brown hair, she had the person (she’d determined, remembering she’d done a light salting on the door) pinned on the floor.

Wait a second, she knew that face.

“Heya, Sammy,” her sister said, smiling in that way that was oh-so Deanna.

“Deanna?” she said, loosening her grip a bit.

“Outta practice, are we?” Deanna said, as she flipped Sam over.

Sam started to protest, when Jesse cleared his throat from the door frame.

The girls stood up and straightened themselves out. Samantha practically flew to his side.

“Sam, who’s this?” he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

“Well, hello there. My name’s Deanna,” she smiled, getting closer to them. “I love the Smurfs,” she said as she poked his thinly worn tank top.

“Deanna, like, your sister?” he asked, turning to Sam. 

“Yes, Deanna, like, my sister. What I’m curious about is what on Earth she’s doing here at three in the morning.”

“Can I talk to you alone, Sammy?” Deanna took on a suddenly serious tone.

“Anything you need to say to me, you can say to him, too,” Sam said firmly.

Deanna chuckled a little before clearing her throat. “Mom’s on a hunting trip, and she hasn’t been home in a few day.”

For a second, Sam’s composure faltered. “She’s probably just at the cabin with her buddies.”

“Sammy, she’s never been gone for this long before,” Deanna looked at her feet.

Sam tensed and glanced at Jesse. “Jesse, I’m gonna go with her.”

“But you’ve got your interview-”

“It’ll be alright.” She kissed his cheek and followed him to their room. She turned to her sister. “I’ll be right back, let me grab some stuff.”

Sam threw some clothes in her bag, and pulled out the gun she hadn’t used since, well, she’d left her mom and Deanna. After a minute of contemplation, she tossed in the bag, just in case.

She said her goodbyes to Jesse and opened the trunk of the Impala that Deanna was so in love with.

“Dude, do you have any space for, like, clothes?” she said as she appraised the vast collection of knives, swords and guns.

“I manage,” she replied with a smile in her voice.

Sam rolled her eyes. She knew that Deanna had been wearing the same leather jacket and jeans since she was sixteen and her mom had declared that she should be taking care of herself.

“Alright, but I’ve gotta-”

“Be back by Tuesday, I know, Sammy. We’ll get you back in time for your fancy law school interview.”

Sam nodded, and Deanna started the car, blasting classic rock to ease the tension between the sisters. But Sam could already feel it, something different was happening. The winds were changing, and she couldn’t tell if they were in her favor.


End file.
